Forte The Familiar?
by DarkForte777
Summary: Tiffania is given a chance to summon a familiar of her own and summons Forte (O.C.) a powerful and courageous Immortal Human of one the most advance human civilization in existence. Constructive reviews welcome. Tiffania X Forte(OC) (More Info on Forte, is on the Profile Page)


** Chapter 1 - Summoning An Immortal**

_**Planet:**** Earth****  
Year:** **750**** Trillion AD**_

_Humanity has become a Type-7 Civilization and with their God-like Technological and Spiritual might, they create a new universe from a dead universe and became the Creators and Gods of this new universe. However, even with all this God-like Tech, There was nothing more to do with it and it was becoming very dull. Especially one among them, one who was responsible on creating this paradise, was the most bored among his fellow brothers and sisters. One Day, he had enough and decide to leave them to look for something to do. Forte was walking out of the Palace of New Avyon and behind was his brother, Anu._

"Forte, Why are you leaving us."

"Look Anu, You know very well as I do that we have nothing to do but watch the universe grow and it's boring. And if you know as well as I do, is there one thing I hate most is boredom. So I be going to another universe to fight off evil or create a civilization or Blow up the moon, I don't know but I need something to occupied my time." said Forte.

"But Brother, your duty is to protect the people." said Anu.

"Ha, The Council purpose is to serve and protect the people, after all I create the council in the first place for that purpose. I always 50 steps ahead of anyone around here and that's my problem. I need to go somewhere unknown and new to explore. But first things first, I need a vacation. I think I'll be going to City for a little fun and refresh my mind." said Forte while heading towards Gates of the palace.

"Brother, I know you well enough to know that you're bored but your responsibility as guardian of Humanity is always comes first." said Anu while stopping at the gates.

"Yeah but that responsibility is valid until Humanity become God-like beings and it did. So I technically no longer a guardian and I am free to do what I want. Don't worry, I still protect humanity but on my terms, and besides Anu, Humanity is already as powerful as I am Billions of years ago. I'm going and you can't stop me. I see on the Holidays." said Forte in front of Anu before he turn around and headed towards the city looking for something eat before heading out.

**:: Tristain Academy of Magic ::**

Our story begins with Saito and the Captain of the Ondine Knights: Guichi de Gramont, another veteran of the war were locked in combat. The other Ondine Knights were also sparring against each other however these two were recognized by everyone as the best swordsmen at the academy though Saito was known as the best swordsman because of his unique powers.

"Guichi, is that all you've got?" Saito grinned holding his sentient sword, Derflinger in both hands.

The blond-haired knight, Guichi simply grinned back and held up a rose which quickly turned into a sword. "My specialty is earth magic," he lunged forward forcing Saito to step back and parry the oncoming strike.

Further away a large number of female mages, their classmates stood watching and cheering. Among them were the stunningly beautiful Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst, a fire user from the neighboring allied country of Germania and Montmorency Marigarita la Fere de Montmorency, a water user native to Tristain.

"Recently they are just playing this knight game from morning to night," Montmorency commented. "Yet they still dare to call it practice."

"It looks fun so it's okay, right?" Kirche asked amused. "Well here is a person who is unsatisfied," she added turning her gaze on the pinkette beside her.

"What?" Louise scoffed.

"I'm not blaming you," Kirche shrugged. "Saito is just busy with the knight's squad every day."

"I-I don't really feel unsatisfied," Louise stammered. "I admit we returned from the war safely with great difficulty, but we do not have time to talk properly. Although it's not like I don't understand," she muttered the last part and turned away.

"Saito!" a female voice called, catching theirs and everyone else's' attention.

"Tiffa?" Saito blinked as she approached. Everyone stopped to stare, mesmerized at both her academy uniform and more importantly the sheer size of her bust.

"Saito," Tiffania smiled as she approached, only to trip over a discarded sword on the ground and fall on top of Saito.

Silence...

"Why is it always Saito?" one of the knights cried.

"It's painful...Tiffa," Saito tried to breath but the magnificent bust was pressing down on his head, stopping all circulation.

"Sorry, I am so..." she quickly got off of him and after making sure he was breathing again he stood up.

"Its okay, it's okay," Saito reassured. "Besides that, have you decided to join the academy?"

"Yes," Tiffa nodded with a smile. "It is all because Saito encouraged me to be brave...though I must keep it a secret that I am half-elf, okay?"

"Don't worry," Saito smiled back. "I made a promise right? I will protect you."

"What are you smiling for? That dog," Louise gritted her teeth as she watched on.

"If she's going to learn magic then she should try summoning a familiar," Guichi spoke up as his sparkling illusion surrounded his form. "I will of course offer my services as a tutor to this lovely lady, as a noble I guarantee you will have your familiar by the end of the week."

"Laying it on a bit thick, aren't you Guichi?" Saito asked with a smirk causing Guichi to face-fault.

"You're ruining my introduction here," Guichi waved him off.

"Summon a familiar?" Tiffa asked.

"Yes, all nobles have one," Guichi nodded.

"Besides me," Saito added.

"Technically that sword of yours is you're familiar even if you didn't summon it," Guichi countered.

"I prefer the term partner, thank you very much," Derflinger said indignantly.

"What must I do to summon one?" Tiffa asked the question.

"I'll teach you tomorrow," Guichi replied.

"It's getting late," Saito said looking up at the now darkened sky. "Everyone pack up, we're calling it a day."

_~The Next Day~_

Tiffania left her room, and traveled through the hallways as some boys looked at her with hearts in their eyes. Some of them with lust. She sighed, they wouldn't ever leave her alone, and she was uncomfortable with their attention. Tiffania was at the Vestri Court learning how to summon a familiar and was almost ready to give the spell a try.

Meanwhile, Saito woke up in bed with Louise at his side and sighed at remembering the things that had happened over the last few months. He sat up and turned away knowing that Louise was always asleep at this time. He stood and quickly got dressed before heading towards the door. Once at the door he looked over and smiled at Louise's sleeping form as he remembered their brief 'non-wedding' before the final battle of the last war.

"I'm going," he whispered and turned away.

Louise's eyes snapped open at his words and she bolted from the bed. "Wait Saito!" she shouted and dashed towards him, tackling him to the ground. "Where do you plan on going without your master's permission?" she questioned.

"Going where? To practice with the Knight Squad of course," he answered as he recovered. "Yesterday and the day before yesterday were also the same, right?"

"You should report once a day," Louise told him.

"Yes yes," Saito nodded. "I'm going to practice now, master," he made to stand only for her to pull him back down to the floor.

"Wait, I haven't finished yet," Louise started but Saito quickly pushed her off of him.

"Why are you angry so early in the morning?" Saito asked her.

"I'm not angry," Louise denied.

"Then what is it?" Saito asked further.

"Hm...I want..." she said nervously.

"What do you want?" Saito asked again.

'_I want you to accompany me more, just like before,'_ Louise thought but didn't say the words. _'Why don't you notice it, you slow dog.'_

"What?" Saito asked her after a moment of silence.

"Come...come back earlier," Louise said finally.

"Have you got something to do?" Saito asked confused.

"Yes," Louise nodded and he sighed.

"Got it," Saito said as he stood up. "I will come back earlier today," he exited the room and closed the door behind him.

Saito arrived at the training ground to find the rest of the Ondine Knights there along with most of the male academy students and even a few females. In the center were Tiffa and Guichi going over the summoning spell with the other knights adding in their own input once in awhile.

"How's it going so far?" Saito asked as he approached.

"Oh Saito," Guichi acknowledged. "She's just about ready to start the summoning...whenever you're ready milady."

"Saito..." Tiffa started.

"You'll do fine Tiffa," Saito nodded with a smile.

Tiffania was really happy at the development, She could finally get her very own familiar! Eavesdroppers nearby who were listening had spread the news around like wildfire. Both guys and girls came to the field where they first summoned their familiars. The guys wanting to see what 'their' beautiful Tiffania would get, and the girls just out of pure interest. Everyone was prepare for whatever she was about to summon even Saito.

**:: Meanwhile ::**

"Well let me see. I got all my weapons , my stuff, and my Tech safely stored away but nothing to do with them." _(Author's Note: He put all the stuff in a Dimension Storage because carrying so many expensive things without something to carry them is very complicated and dangerous)._

Forte was walking down streets thinking what to do and he was still completely bored. He decided to tempt fate to help him out on what to do. He look up to the sky and start to say, "* sigh* God, If you can hear me, then can you do me a favor. Can you help me be somewhere, anywhere fun, just to do something to repay what I done for you and everyone else. Please?"

Then a green oval green oval suddenly appeared in front of him. Surprised, he jumped back from the startling object.

_"What the hell?" _he thought. _"Is this his answer or something? Whatever, just as long I get to have something fun to do."_

Forte then touched the oval, as he suddenly got pulled in. He does not know what fate has in store for him.

**:: Back in Tristain ::**

The young half-elf girl took a calming breath as she prepared herself. Looking around her she saw many students looking at her,which just made her nervous.

Tiffania closed her eyes and shut out everyone. She didn't like the attention. She raised up her wand as magic energy began forming.

"My name is Tiffania Westwood. I call upon the familiar destiny has betrothed to me. Pentagon of the five powers, open the gate of summoning. Let my voice be thy guidance, and reveal my familiar!" A large blue circle with a star in the middle appeared under Tiffania's feet. "Please answer my summoning!"

After she said her spell, a green oval appeared in front of Tiffa, surprising Saito and everyone else. Tiffa just stood in front of it and waited for something to come out...

Suddenly a green sphere of energy appeared in front of her which everyone recognized as a portal.

"Is that supposed to happen?" one of the knights asked confused.

"Not normally, no," Guichi replied honestly.

"I've seen it happen before," Saito said, catching everyone's attention. "When Louise summoned me...the second time."

"W-wait—you're not saying that-" Guichi started as a figure exploded out from the green portal and knocking Tiffa to the ground. The portal collapsed a second later and a loud groan was heard.

"It's...a human," Kirche said in surprise.

In the middle of the grounds was what appears to be an unconscious armored man. It wore a dark blue armor covering most of its body and head. He also had a black cape behind him. His black gauntlets had gold markings on them. Some of his muscles could be seen through his armor, which made some of the girls blush. Saito noticed a rather black steel Japanese katana at his left side.

_"~What the?~" _Forte thought. _"~Where the hell am I now?~"_

Tiffa along with Guiche and Saito, looked at the man as he got up from the ground.

The man groaned as he got up, and spoke to himself, _**"Damnit... that hurt. Who would've expected it will swallowing me up whole!"**_ He grumbled in English. Saito gaped in shock as he heard language from his world.

The man looked around, and he was a bit surprised by the surroundings and the people. He didn't want to be used as a puppet like he'd been in the past, so he drew the katana on his left, and it shone in the light. The Katana's blade was made of a Neutron Star alloy and he's the only with the strength to wield it with ease.

**"_Don't try to come. I will not hesitate to attack if you come close to me_"**. He was standing in a defensive guard when suddenly he heard a girl's voice.

"Please calm down! We are not here to attack you." Tiffania said while keep her calm.

The Man turn his attention to her and took a good look at her. He was surprised that she spoke french since it has been almost a long time since the aftermath of the 3rd Intergalactic War he every heard french. He calm down when he determined she seemed honest with no ill intent coming from her, so he did as she asked.

Saito went to her, "Tiffa, he is speaking a language from my world. I can speak to him, so let me handle it." He cautioned to everyone. He turned to the cautious stranger, with a friendly smile.

**"**_**You speak English?"** _Saito asked.

_**"Yeah. Who are you and where the hell am I?"**_ the newcomer asked.

_**"I'm Saito...it's kind of hard to explain where you are,"**_ Saito replied.

"Saito? Can you understand what he's saying?" Guichi asked.

"Yeah, he's speaking English, it's another language from my world." Saito nodded.

"I can speak your language too," the newcomer spoke up in perfect French. "Well you can call me Forte, now where the hell am I and which one of you summoned me?"

"You know you were summoned?" Saito questioned.

"Yeah, I know. It's not my first time being summoned by someone else and it's always a pain to be summon when you least expect it. A little warning would have been great though," Forte replied.

"Well you're kind of...on another world," Saito started. "Tiffa here was trying to summon a familiar...she ended up summoning you...not really sure how since the last human to be summoned was me."

"...So I'm no longer in my world anymore," Forte commented. "What convinced you that you're were not in your world anymore?"

"This world has two moons," Saito added.

"...Seriously?" Forte asked after a moment of silence.

"Unfortunately I am," Saito shook his head.

Forte wasn't really shocked, he figured that would be the case. And he didn't mind being dragged to another world, he didn't have anything to do back home. Just as long he didn't have to be forced to go to war, he could enjoy sticking around. Forte took off his helmet so he can assure them he was not a threat. To everyone surprise, He was quite handsome and made most of the girls blush. He had light brown skin, black hair and blue eyes.

"...Well I've got nothing to go back to anyway," Forte while putting on a smile.

"So, Do you agree to become her familiar?" Saito asked.

"What's a familiar?" Forte asked curious.

"_Basically a servant though more akin to a partner,"_ Derflinger answered.

"...I don't answer to anyone..." Forte said simply.

"You won't answer to me," Tiffa responded. "I...I'm sorry about this, I'll send you back-".

"But, I'm not going back either," Forte interrupted. "Alright I'll be your familiar as long I don't kill anyone. Got it."

She nodded in response. Tiffania walked up to Forte. he looked kinda confused, until Tiffania's hands touched his face _"His face is so soft"._ she can't hide my blushing. Tiffania's hands touched the sides of his face and he blushed madly.

The magic circle appeared again as she began the last part, "Pentagon of the five powers. Bless this person and make him my familiar." She looked hesitant, as her face burned with a blush. Her face was closing in to Forte's and he was shocked out of his mind.

"_**Hey what are you. . .**_" Tiffania kissed me as to seal the contract. It felt nice for him and her.

_`Oh God, Her lips feel so good._' He thought dazed.

_'This feels... nice. What is this feeling of warmth?'_ She thought as she blushed madly.

The guys were angry at him; he could see a dark aura around them during his kiss with Tiffania._' I think that I have stolen there "future" girlfriend'._

The girls were even jealous of Tiffania because she had kissed me, '_I'm only been here for about 10 minutes and some girls are jealous for me?'_

When Tiffania pulled away, Forte just sat there in a daze, a blush, and a small smile. But Forte then felt a strange feeling in his chest. He took off his chest armor and then a silver energy crackled around him as it encircled his bared chest. The energy concentrated on the back of his chest, and a rune was engraved into it. He screamed in anguish at the pain of it all, and Tiffania felt a bad for him, as she thought it was her fault. The rune was finished and Forte passed out from the pain. The rune hissed with steam, and it read, 'Lífþrasir'.

Tiffania immediately went to her familiar to make sure he was alright. Saito went to check on the young man's condition. Tiffania was panicking a little, but Saito quickly consoled her.

"Tiffania, it's all right. He was just knocked unconscious from the rune of his contract being engraved into his chest." Saito said reassuringly. Tiffania nodded.

Saito examined the rune on his chest. It looked like 'Gandalfr' rune. He'd need to check on this later, but right now, he needed to take Tiffania's familiar to her room to rest. Saito told Guiche to pick up him with levitation, and told the crowd to disperse. Once they left, they walked his way to the infirmary.

Tiffania quickly followed, with Saito and Guiche taking Forte to her room.

**( Author's Note: Hi everybody. This is going to be my first Zero ****no Tsukaima** Fanfiction and this will include my first OC; so please don't be harsh with the reviews and the story. I will start the next chapter in Forte P.O.V. )

**_Disclaimer_****_!:_ I don't own Zero No Tsukaima and their character. I only use my own CHARACTER as the main OC that I will describe him in my profile page to tell the characteristics when I use him in Other Fanfiction.**


End file.
